It is sometimes desirable to be connected to both a local area network (LAN) and a personal area network (PAN) at the same time. This may be the case, for example, when a user wishes to maintain a connection to the Internet through a LAN at the same time that the user accesses computer peripherals in a PAN. In the past, users typically accomplished this by using a different wireless networking module for each type of network (e.g., an IEEE 802.11g card for LAN access and a Bluetooth card for PAN access). However, the use of two different modules can be expensive and can drain energy resources. It would be desirable to have a device that can support both a LAN connection and a PAN connection simultaneously, using just a single wireless networking module.